coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7551 (7th March 2011)
Plot Xin's thrilled and thanks Graeme for saving her from deportation. Graeme's quietly furious and tells Tina how he hoped he'd marry for love. Tina feels guilty and promises she'll explain to Xin that they've changed their minds. Audrey, Claudia, Marc and Emily fuss round Mrs Hargreaves' dead body while they wait for the ambulance. Audrey resolves to take her curlers out for her. Norris and Mary excitedly stack the shelves in "Norris's News". Rita's a bit upset and when Mary calls her a crimplene-clad despot she leaves in a strop. Carla has a meeting with Frank. He explains how he misread the signals and thought Maria fancied him. He asks Carla to try and smooth things over between them as they've got to work together. Sian arrives back from Tangier having had a fabulous time. Sophie's put-out when Sian explains that she's made up with her mum and she's moving back in with her. Faye arrives just as Mrs Hargreaves' body is carried out of the salon. Faye's unfazed saying her foster mum used to murder postmen. Emily points out how insensitive it was to change the name of The Kabin bearing in mind Rita's lost everything in the tram crash. Norris is chastened. Xin is so grateful to Tina and Graeme they haven't the heart to renege on the deal and Graeme agrees to a low key registry office wedding. Shocked at Mrs Hargreaves' death, Audrey reflects on her own mortality and suggests she signs over the salon to David now to avoid inheritance tax. David and Kylie are absolutely thrilled. When Carla tells Maria how sorry Frank is, Maria's upset that Carla seems to have taken his side. Xin explains to Graeme how they must convince the authorities they're in a serious relationship, otherwise she'll be deported and he could go to prison. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Mrs Hargreaves - Elsie Kelly *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Xin is overwhelmed by Graeme's offer, but he later admits to Tina that he cannot go through with it; and the incident at the Salon prompts Audrey to make an announcement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,130,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2011 episodes